The Evil, the Bane and the Lamb
by luigimalefico
Summary: LuigiMalefico(OC) the face of evil is sent by the almighty god Gabe Newell in Columbia along with his gay ass faggot mother fucker associate Dante(OC,not from the DMC games) to Columbia,yeeeeeeey!(Shitty summary is shitty) Read,reveiw(PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot :3) and it's WIP so yea,Bane will be there too,yea.Rated M for ere will be romance,hurt,guts,glory etc etc.
1. Chapter 1:Punishing the sinner

_"Rise and shine...Mister Malefico...rise and shine... Not that I... wish to imply you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest, and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... well, let's just say your hour has... come ,Mister Luigi I think you wish to know what is your newest task...you see,there is a storm coming and I am afraid that you alone can't face it...so with this task you shall be awarded with new __associates...So go on Luigi Malefico...go on..."-Gabe Newell_

* * *

"Luigi is it something wrong?"Dante asked.

* * *

"My associate,your limited intellect won't be able to understand the entity which created my creator first,so it created me,but I can say that we are going to a field trip."Luigi said then he and Dante were teleported next to a lighthouse,in a stormy night.

* * *

"Bring us the girl,and wipe away the debt."Booker said walking on a deck that leaded towards the lighthouse."I don't know what these people want from her but if this get's my debt cleaned,then I shouldn't ask questions."Booker said then he could feel an enormous pain coming from his back,then the pain moved to his looked at his chest,only to see a white gloved hand coming from his chest,holding his still beating heart.

"My,my,mister DeWitt,pathetic human,you sold your daughter to an unknown human in hope of cleaning your so called debt,then some other unkown humans contacts you and sends you after your daughter..The only verdict for humans such is you is death."A soft gentleman voice said behind him,then the one who pulled out his heart retracted his hand from his collapsed on his back and he saw his killer.A tall man,dressed in a black cape with a tall collar,black gentleman outfit and his face was covered by a huge smile,2 black and hollow awesome face eyes and a small gentleman mustache,then everything went black.

* * *

"Another day,another sinner brought down by my hands .."Luigi said taking the picture that the represented a young girl.

"My associates,after observing this fine piece of photography which represents a young human belonging to the feminine class of humans,I can deduce that she responds to the name Elizabeth."Luigi said while wiping the blood from his hand with a handerchief.

* * *

"And?"Dante asked.

* * *

"I think we shall pay this little feminine human a take care of this lifeless body."Luigi said then a deformed zombie wearing a butler's outfit popped out from nowhere and started to eat Booker's body.

* * *

"And where is this girl?"Dante the trio was teleported into a sunny city,who was floating.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you have teleportaion powers!"Dante said looking around confused.

* * *

"Maybe because I don't like to communicate with humans inferior to me regarding their intelelct,their hair style,their vocabulary,their outfit should I continue?"Luigi said.

* * *

"Did you just insulted me?"Dante said looking puzzled at Luigi.

* * *

"I can assure you my associate,that you insulted ,we shall make heist towards this little human belonging to the feminine class of humans."Luigi said then they moved on through the sometime and awkward silence,Dante broke the silence asking:

"So this girl...where do you think it is?"Dante asked.

"My associate,the small feminine human is being held into that structure over there that resembles an angelic being."Luigi said pointing at a giant statue.

"Holding a girl in a statue is unnecessary."Dante said walking next to Luigi.

"My associate,allowing you to join me in this was unnecessary."Luigi said.

"Really?You want to say that Wantson is better then me?"Dante asked annoyed.

"Indeed."Luigi said.

"Oh come on!With what is he better then me!"Dante said steping in front of Luigi making him stop.

"Well,he masters the art of making the calming substance,which is know as tea,he masters the art of cooking,and other useful arts."Luigi said.

"Well...at least I am better then your daughter!"Dante said.

"In fact, she has a more developed intellect,much higher education,more developed vocabulary,should I continue?"Luigi said.

"She and Watson are just two undeads!"Dante snapped.

"And you are just a perverted,pathetic,filthy,dumb,weak,arrogant,useless failed attempt to a demigod who is alive because of that said,you are nothing to me."Luigi said then he decided that he got tired of walking and he teleported Dante and himself at the base of the statue and Watson was sent home,because Luigi wanted to send him the base they came across a guy,wearing a trench coat,bullet proof armor,combat pants and he was wearing a strange iron mask.

"Easy kill."Dante said preparing to attack the man.

"I'm afraid not,my male human that are we currently observing is,as I understand from his memories,responding to the name may be useful,much more useful then you."Luigi they approached the man and exchanged their names and their purpose.


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions!

**A.N**

**Yeaaaaaa chapter 2!Tell me what you think about Luigi's 's like Luigi hate's Dante and LuigiMalefico it's my OC as for Dante..well a...special friend's character so yea.I like gentleman style not spiked hair and scythe and please**

* * *

"What's with that iron mask,you think you are scary with that?"Dante asked.

"No,unlike you,I need this to survive,and better an iron mask then a gay hair style."Bane said.

"As you,young humans would say in the upcoming modern times,shots fired."Luigi said then they entered the interior was deserted,and the main room was filled with all kinds of wondered around the rooms that the base of the statue provided,they toked an elevator and they reached an observation the wall was an iron panel and a pulled a lever which revealed a one way window,and a small room on the other side of the window,and a young girl was there too.

"Of course!"Bane tilted his head in curiosity and Dante was a bit girl ran into the next room,and the trio followed her in the painting it was an Eiffel Tower painting,a pretty good girl showed up again and somehow managed to create,from the painting a street with the view of the Eiffel Tower,but the street vanished when a car almost crushed the girl,and she ran into the next room,very sad.

"Very interesting unusual human posses the ability to open doors to another realities,or dimensions."Luigi and Bane were understanding that kind of things,but Dante...let's just say he couldn't even think about something like the girl's sadness,Luigi decided to pay her a visit and simply walked through the wall that separated the painting room from the observation and looked around the girl's books,a room dedicated only to music,basic wondered about her through the pretty apartment until he reached the there girl was standing on some kind of platform watching the view from her big girl was running her fingers over the window when a soft gentleman voice said behind her:

"Looking for something?".The girl turned and he came face to face with a 2 meters tall man,wearing black clothes and a black cape with a tall collar,and a huge poor girl screamed which made Lugi back-off from her,which resulted in him falling over a girl approached the railing to look for the strange man,but instead of a strange man she came across a big piece of her roof collapsing and from the hole fell another man,this one managing to grab the was pulled himself a bit over the railing and he came across a young the first sight of Bane the girl screamed which made Bane fall of the railing,and a book was threw at him by the girl,but it didn't hurt at got up on his feet then the girl threw another book at him and she was now standing before Bane holding a big book.

"Who are you?"the girl demanded.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask."Bane said then he placed the side of his palm on the girl's shoulder to calm her down,but the girl tried to hit him with her book saying:"Get away!".Bane grabbed her wraist saying:"You fight like a young man,with nothing held back,admirable,but mistaken.".The girl calms dow and places her hand on Bane's mask asking:

"A-Are you real?"

"Of course!"Bane a soft gentleman voice said behind her:"I see you have meet my newest associate,mister Bane.".The girl turns and she sees Luigi standing behind screams and take's a step back asking:

"Who are you?!"

"Who?Who is but a form following the function of what,and what I am is a man in a mask."Luigi said.

"I will ask again...who are you?"The girl asked.

"Allow me then to satisfy your curiosity...Voila!In view a humble normal man who is seeking to not make public his facial expression by wearing this mask over his face cast vicariously as both hero and villain by the vicissitudes of what I truly represent is the face of evil brought here by Fate to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!Now allow me to add that is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me LuigiMalefico,But to whom, might I ask, am I speaking?"Luigi said.

"E-Elizabeth."The girl said surprised by the amount of words Luigi just Dante decided to show up.

"Well,a girl in a tower,it's this a shitty Disney story or what?"Dante said looking around.

"Excuse the vocabulary of my...associate...but he has been born in a total different environment and his parental figures did not taught him to share his name so now is my duty to say that you may address to him as Dante."Luigi said."Now I must let you and my male associate Bane alone for a few minutes."Luigi said then him Dante and vanished.

"I have no idea what I just saw."Elizabeth said.

"Of course you don't."Bane said then he started walking around the library and he stopped in front of a big window.

"A nice view."Bane said then a golden statue started playing music.

"Oh no...he's coming you gotta go!"Elizabeth said walking nervously through the room.

"Who is coming?"Bane asked.

"SONGBIRD!"Elizabeth shouted.

"Calm down,the creature that guards you is part of my one is over,time for the next step."Bane said while the statue started to shake and outside were heard strange noises.

"Well now he is gonna catch you in here!Now what is the next step of your master plan?"Elizabeth asked with an annoyed look on her turns to face her and says:

"Crashing this statue!"then he smashes the window with his sky hook.

"What?!"Elizabeth asked while Bane wrapped an arm around her waist and said:"With no survivors!"then he jumped outside dragging a screaming Elizabeth after managed attached the sky hook to a rail.

"Are you insane!You could've killed both of us!"Elizabeth said.

"Of course I could,but I didn't,that will ruin my plan and will also bring bad karma and I ain't got time for that!"Bane said then the creature appeared again in the view and smashed itself against the sky rail,knocking Bane and Elizabeth off.

"Now is the time for fear!"Bane said while falling.

* * *

**A.N**

**Bane finally!The best villain in a tuned guys cause in the next chapters there will be hurt/comfort,romance,humor and me?!Tell me what you guys think about this story in reviews,keep in mind it's my first story so yea,who needs logic?**

**See ya in the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3:You're a monster!

**A/N**

**Maybe Bane and Elizabeth will become friends?**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Elizabeth woke up on a was so sunny and wonderful and she was out!For the first time in her life,she was free.A smile started to form on her face as she slowly got up and started looking around at the happy people laughing and and playing on the she came back to reality when she stumbled upon Bane lying on the knelt besides him and looked at him trying to think about what could she do to him.

She thought about the medicine books she read -to-mouth respiration of course!

One problem...the iron tried to push away the mask but it felt like the mask was glued to his then tried to do some CPR,but,Bane had also bullet proof vest.

She sighed and tried to move away the mask once more,this time using both her hands but as soon as she moved a bit the mask,Bane's eyes burst open and he let out a groan of pain and pushed her away.

"Mister Bane are you alright?"Elizabrth asked placing a hand on Bane's shoulder.

"Don't touch the mask again and yes,I am fine."Bane said.

"Why were you groaning when I moved the mask?"Elizabeth asked.

"That's none of your concern at this time."Bane said.

" Oh,o-okay...Wait!Can you hear it?Oh,it's music!"Elizabeth said looking around for the source of the music.

"Go on then,do your work!"Bane said waving his hand,signaling her that she was free to go.

"O-Okay,I-I won't be long Mister Bane!I won't be long!"

Elizabeth said then got on his feet after a few more minutes of looking around and resting, and started asking the people on the beach if they saw Elizabeth.

* * *

Every time he got comments about his mask,insults etc, was official,these people were walked through the Battleship Bay looking for this girl and found a poster with an airship on it.

"First Lady Airship...Of course,we can use it to get out of here,but first we mus-"

"Find the missing little human."Luigi said appearing behind to him was Dante.

"Huh,well now that's settled,let's get her shall we?"Bane said then they continued to look after her.

* * *

After 20 minutes:

They found her dancing with a group a people on a small dock.

"Well,isn't that lovely?"Luigi said looking at the girl.

"Whatever let's get moving."Bane said walking towards was enjoying herself so much that she did not noticed the group approaching her.

"Miss,miss!ELIZABETH!"Bane said placing a hand on her shoulder to make her face him.

"Oh this is wonderfull!Come dance with me Mister Bane!"Elizabeth said extending her arms as an invitation to make Bane join her.

"I don't dance,come on it's time to go mobile."

"Why?What could be better then this?"Elizabeth asked gesturing towards the people on the dock.

"How about Paris?"Luigi suddenly appeared behind Elizabeth.

"WHAT?HOW DID YOU..."ELizabeth asked turning to Luigi.

"Just ignore him and pretend it's normal."Dante said plancing his hand on her shoulder.

"So,how can we get to Paris?"Elizabeth asked while turning to face Dante and Bane.

"Well that airship is heading towards Paris..."Bane pointed at a airship passing by"but if you want to stay here and dance..."

"NO!Come let's go,let's go right now!"Elizabeth said then walked away from the dock followed by the rest of her new friends.

* * *

After 10 minutes they reached a police checkpoint.

"Look's like we aren't going through there."Dante said pointing at the checkpoint.

"Indeed my male associate,"Luigi said with a gentleman voice.

"Oh no,he starts it again..."Dante said slapping his face.

"What is he starting?"Elizabeth asked in confussion.

"You will find out,soon."Dante said pointing at Luigi.

"Ah,my dear companion that belongs to the feminine class of humans,what my associate belonging to the masculine group of humans is trying to communicate is that I'm starting to perform an action that my associate find's it irritating and obnoxious because of his limited intellect."Luigi said looking at Elizabeth.

"Uh...what did you said?"Elizabeth asked even more confused

"Oh,so it seems that you too,my feminine associate responding to the name Elizabeth,are in possession of an limited intellect which doesn't give you the mental ability to understand what I communicate to you."Luigi said while stroking his chin in gentleman style.

"Believe me,it's better to ignore him and pretend to understand what he says."Dante whispered to Elizabeth.

"I heard your offensive comment about my way to communicate an information."Luigi said a bit irritated.

"Looks like teens these days lost their respect in these day,but if you two are finished we can use that door to bypass the checkpoint."Bane said pointing at a door.

"Outstanding!Looks like my other companion belonging to the masculine group of humans has found us a way to bypass the checkpoint established by the local police units which are entrusted to maintaining the public order in this part of this city."Luigi said.

They made it at the door,without being noticed by the police,but the door was locked.

"Damn,it's locked."Dante said trying to open the door.

"Very well then,associates.I will be making eye contact with you on the other side that is currently inaccessible to you,my associates,because you are not in the possesion of the ability to pass through solid entities to acces the other side of them,in this case,the other side of this door."Luigi said then paased through the door like a ghost.

"What the...how did he...what?"Elizabeth asked gesturing towards the door.

"Well,his abilities are,a bit,inhuman."Dante said trying to explain what Luigi is.

"He is not human is he?"ELizabeth asked turning towards Dante.

"Negation,my companion belonging to the feminine group of humans,responding to the name Elizabeth..."Luigi said,his face popping out of the wall"...I represent the physical manifestation of two emotions,evil and hate,which means I am not belonging to any class of humans.I represent a part of every human's soul."Luigi said then vanished in the wall again.

"Well,if that problem is settled,how are we going to get through this door because brute strength will attract unwanted attention."Bane said looking at the door.

"I've got just the thing!"Elizabeth said then approached the door,while pulling out a hair pin from her head.

"What are you doing?"Dante asked in confusion.

"You are an roguish type,what is it looks like...done!"ELizabeth said after finishing to lockpick the door.

"Ooooooh,so you know the lockpicking art?Where did you learned it?"Bane said looking at the door then at Elizabeth.

"Trapped in a tower with nothing but books and spare time?Huh,you would be surprised of what I know how to do."ELizabeth said with a proud tone.

"Soooo,looks like our little associate belonging to the feminine class of humans is in possesion of an not so limited intellect but she is not understanding what I try to communicate to you,my associates."Luigi said popping out of the wall.

"Beautiful and smart.."the small iron bar whispered to Dante"...looks like you've hit the motherload boss,if you know what I mean."

"What was that?"Elizabeth asked turning to Dante.

"Well,allow me to introduce myself."the small iron bar jumped off Dante's shoulder then transmorfed into a big scythe."I'm Dante's main weapon and Im a pimp's spirit trapped into this scythe,and Luigi find's me irritating."

"Wait,are you a soul?"

"Trapped in a scythe,please say the whole thinig if you would."

"Okay,that is we go now?"ELizabeth said making a step back.

"Indeed,my female associate,we shall make heist."Luigi said then walked away in front of reached the epic ticketing stand.

* * *

The ticketing stand!

Luigi looked at his associates and said:

"Well,associates,you can hang out while I go and make an monetary exchange where I demand 5 tickets and in return I must give them an amount of money."Luigi said then walked to the ticketing post where the man standing on the other side was talking with someone on the phone.

"Excuse me.."Luigi said ringing the bell on the ticket stand"I want to buy 5 tickets to the First Lady Airship ."

"Yea,how do you,how do you wanna proceed?"the man talked to the phone.

"Can you please redirect your attention to me and make heist my friend?"Luigi asked.

"Yea,just a minute!Send the bird,I'll call you back when we are done."

"Sir I am very disgusted by the services offered here."

"Yea sir,sorry about the WAIT!"the man shouted then stabbed Luigi's right hand.

"GET THE GIRL!"a woman shouted pointing at Elizabeth while a man was grabbing her arm.

"Quadruped mammal belonging to the canine species!"Luigi shouted then he grabbed the man by the hair and smashed his head into the handle of the knife which pierced the man's left eye.

Dante pulled out his scythe and sliced some soldiers,Bane was crushing their necks and Luigi lunged at the nearest armed man,stab his hand into the man's stomach,pulled out his guts then he used them to strangle another armed man.

* * *

10 minutes later(Hahahahah!)

Luigi Malefico made a carnage over he was done...well,men split in half,guts and other organs were scattered on the walls and on floor.

Elizabeth was trembling in a saw the expression on her face:pure tried to approach her but she run down a corridor shouting:

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

The rest followed her to a she wasn't strong enough to pull the lever herself so they caught up with pulled the lever and an awkward settled broke the silence saying:

"You killed those people,no you mutilated them...I can't belive you did that...They're all dead..."

"Your powers of observation seem to be working."Luigi turned to him and said:

"You killed those people!You're a a monster!".

"And,my associate,what are you,may I ask?A human who spent all her life in a cage,like an haven't seen nothing of what I can do."Luigi responded.

"I am necessary evil."Bane said.

"Yea,Elizabeth...The truth is that these people put their money and effort in that tower from which we got you out...you think people will just let you walk away?"Dante said.

"I hate to admit but Dante has a point."Bane said.

"W-What?"Elizabeth asked placing a hand on her chest to calm her breathing.

"You are an investiment and you will not be safe until we are far away from here."Dante said.

"What am I...What do they want from me?"

"They seem interested in your contaiment in that structure."Luigi said.

"You're bleeding...""Elizabeth said ripping a piece of her skirt."Let me."

"I don't need medical treatment."Luigi said then he pulled out the knife from his hand and the wound healed.

"That's...amazing,hiw did you do that?"Elizabeth asked.

"Pure evil can't be penetrated by a simple blade."Luigi said then the gondola reached the end of the turned to Bane and said:

"Come my associate,let's leave this two some privacy."With that said Bane and Luigi exited the gondola,leaving Dante and Elizabeth alone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry about the long wait but yea,here it is,new chapter,yea,read review,and yea romance coming up in the next chapter,hehehehehhhhhhhheheheheh.**

**I have my exams soon so yea,it will take a week for the next chapter, please**


	4. Chapter 4:Bronze Warrior and Samantha

"So,looks like we are are you from Dante?"Elizabeth asked coming closer to Dante.

"Huh,I don't really remember where I was borne,"

" you human or not?"

"No.I am a demigod.I was borne 2000 years ago."

"Really?Then who are your parents?"She asked again interested.

Dante looked down,in a sad way then he said with a very sad tone"My parent's where killed shortly after I was borne."

"Oh,I am so sorry,but who killed them?"Elizabeth asked placing a hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante quickly raised his head and looked directly and Elizabeth and said with a tone filled with hate:" killed them."

"Why don't you go and kill him if he killed your family?Why do you accept that?"she asked very confused.

"Because...he is just impossible to can kill me without even he killed my family he used his greatest weapon,he removed his mask in front of my mom...god...what I saw that day...he grabbed my mother's head and he pulled her in front of his then removed it..and then...random numbers started popping out from what was behind the smile and then a strange energy was absorbed from my mother's body which I assume was her soul and then her eyes simply melted and blood started pouring from where the eyes where used to be and then her face simply dropped from her then walked to my father and he...he..he impaled him in the front of our then walked towards me and lifted me up by the throat and I still don't know what he stopped him from killing me that ,Luigi may seem like a gentleman,but,believe me,he is the most evil and psychopath thing I ever seen."

"God,I think he was telling the truth when he said he is the incarnation of evil and about your scythe."Elizabeth asked looking at the small iron bar on Dante's shoulder.

"Well,you can call me A Scythe named Slickback.I was a pimp,in 1900,but I was taken down by some fools in Detroit and then Satan trapped my soul in a scythe,that fool."

"What's that a pimp?"Elizabeth

"Well,a pimp it's a very respectable job where you feel like you are giving back to the community and I ain't telling you much more than that."

" strange characters around ..I want you to thank you for getting me out of my tower..."

"Well,it's not just my work,Luigi came with the idea of coming here but..."

Dante's sentence was quickly interrupted by Elizabeth's lips pressing against his a moment,he demanded access with his tongue,she hesitated first time,but after a moment she let his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues danced for a while(5 minutes,and I know,I have problems :D ).

"For a girl locked up in a tower,you kiss pretty good."Dante said stroking Elizabeth's pony tail.

"You know I read many romantic novels and sometimes I practiced."Elizabeth responded while tilting her head on his then,Bane opened the gondola's door and said:"Time to go mobile."

The group entered the Soldiers Field,all of them but someone was missing.

"Mister Luigi?"Elizabeth asked cutting Luigi's way.

"Yes my little feminine associate belonging to the name communicate to me what information you want to know."Luigi responded with his calm gentleman voice.

"Where do you live,mister Luigi?"Elizabeth asked in interest.

"Well,my house is established under the human settlement which you know as London."

"So,you live in London?"

"Judging by the information I just communicated to you,we can say that I live in London."

"So,how are gonna get to the First Lady ship?"Dante asked.

"Well,my associate,we can take a vehicle called gondola that will result in our safe transportation to the desired place,however I don't observe any of these vehicles because we are now in the main building of this location known as Soldiers Field."

Luigi said then walked towards a giant mechanized eagle dressed in American military uniform and small mechanized soldiers were marching around it.

"Teaching young humans with military service in the hope to join in the military force when they grow up to the admitted age,a strange tactic to grow military force."Luigi said.

Bane was looking around when he spotted a Comstock's picture on a wall

:"THE CORRUPT!"he shouted them he punched the picture causing the wall to break in a small area where his fist made contact with the wall.

"Mister Bane,why do you hate Comstock so much?"Elizabeth asked approaching Bane.

"I will break him."Bane simply said then walked towards the exit of the Bane reached the exit,a strange sound was made by a strange panel next to door then the panel exploded making the iron door close.

"Of course!"Bane said.

"Very well associates,I shall make eye contact with you on the other side then."Luigi said the passed through the iron door.

"Now how are we gonna get on the other side?"Elizabeth asked looking at Dante.

"Let me see if I can get this door open by hand."Dante said then he grabbed the iron door by the handle and tried to open the gate,with no success.

Elizabeth giggled behind him amused by Dante's failed attempt to show up.

" door has a problem."Dante said wiping the sweat from his shaked his head in disbelief and then approached the door,pushed Dante away and grabbed the gate's handle and opened it with just one arm.

"Shock jockey,who needs the power company?"Elizabeth readed a poster while passing through the door.

"Some fool's alternative for electricity."Dante responded.

"Indeed my associates.I see you made you way here,good we can now proceed to the vehicle called gondola which will lead us safely to the First Lady airship."Luigi said popping out of the wall.

After ten minutes of walking through the Soldiers Field,without finding anything,they reached a place where the road splits in two.

"Well associates,it seems that the road which we where following is now splitting in two roads,and we need to split in two groups which will allow us to cover much more ,we need to make the splits so that we can make two on tell me what suggestions you have?"Luigi asked turning towards the rest of the group.

"Mister Luigi,can I go with Dante?"Elizabeth asked.

"Well,my associate,this action is completely against my my plan,humans associates go with other human associates and the demigod associate goes with me."Luigi responded.

"Come on,Bane is scary..."she responded while Bane was throwing her a strange and threatening gaze.

"Sorry mister Bane."Elizabeth said taking a step backwards from Bane.

"Next time,I will break you."Bane simply responded.

"My little feminine associate,I know why you want to go with my masculine associate responding to the name Dante,because you two want to bring to continue the strange actions you two made while you where alone on the gondola."Luigi said turning to face her.

"How do you know?"Elizabeth asked blushing.

"I can see in your mind and your soul and I can can interpret in clear images your memories and ,now that you reminded me this information which I forgot during this time,because you made a,let's call it a DNA exchange with my male associate responding to the name Dante which is a demigod,you earned an ability,and by that I mean eternal body will not suffer any transformations no matter how old you are,you will still look and sound like a 17 year old human belonging to the feminine class of humans,and,it will be impossible to you to die from age."Luigi responded with his calm gentleman voice.

"That is a bit strange...but please,can I go with Dante?Pleassssssssssssssssse?"Elizabeth asked looking directly into Luigi's eyes.

"Well,my associate,I guess i can;t stop a young love sentiment,or,in other words,you can go with my male associate responding to the name Dante."

Elizabeth responded by hugging Luigi's chest then she run to Dante and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a short kiss on his lips then they both toked the road from the left.

"Well,my mutilated companion,looks like we are just you and me."Luigi said,turning towards Bane.

"Of course!Time to go mobile!"Bane said heading towards the right way.

30 minutes later...

Luigi was sitting on bench,and behind him was a mountain made out of empty whiskey bottles.

"Defeated by this alcoholic Scottish drink."Luigi said shaking his head.

"This,this is the instrument of your liberation!"Bane said taking a water bottle then opened Luigi's smile and shoved the water bottle in his mouth.

"Ah,my mutilated male associate responding to the name Bane,I am very pleased by your action."Luigi said rising from the bench.

"Of course you are!"Bane said.

"Wait my male associate.."Luigi said pulling out his Dorico pistol"there is another human around here and his origins are currently unknown to us at the moment."Luigi said pointing the pistol at a wall.

Behind the wall came out a girl dressed up with a long black dress and a corset,long black hair and big red eyes and two scars beneath each eye.

"Well,well,looks like my globular eyes are not sending w information to my is,indeed you,Samantha."Luigi said walking towards the girl.

"Y-Yea,it's me,father."Samantha responded with a small smile then she hugged Luigi.

"How did you managed to find out where I left because I was sure that this information would remain secret until you learn how to control your special abilities which are not possessed by the other ordinary humans,so,may I know who shared with you the information in which is represented the location where I am?"

"W-Watson."Samantha simply said."But I can control my powers now,look."she said then she made a purple flame appearing into her hand then she threw it in a homeless guy which was sleeping nearby.

Bane was sitting with the hands on his collar looking at them tilting his head in confusion.

"Ah where my manners!"Luigi said turning towards Bane.

"I will leave you to exchange some information about your names and other stuff,bye."Luigi said then vanished into a wall.

"Identify yourself to the world!"Bane said looking at the girl.

"I-I am Samantha."the girl said taking a step towards Bane."What is with that mask?"

"This,this is the instrument of my survival,and,you may address to me as Bane."Bane said extending his hand to shake hands with extended her hand but when their hands made contact,Bane quickly retracted his hand with smoke coming out from it.

"I am so ,I can't do nothing right!"Samantha said with a sad voice.

"No, 's thing I had my glove on."Bane said showing his glove which now had a burned shape of a hand carved in it.

"Luigi never mentioned something about a daughter."Bane said.

"I am his adopted daughter."Samantha said.

"Oh,of course!"

"Well,now,associate and daughter,you familiarized with each other which is a good thing,now,I wonder how my male associate Dante and my feminine associate Elizabeth are progressing?"Luigi said popping out of a wall.

Meanwhile,in front of a bar.

"And this is how me and Slickback meet."Dante said looking at Elizabeth.

"No,no that's A Scythe named Slickback It's like A Tribe Called Quest — you say the whole thing A Scythe named Slickback."the small iron bar said.

"Can't we call you Slickback for sure?"Elizabeth asked.

"NO!CRACKER!I'M A SCYTHE NAMED SLICKBACK!"

"But what it's wrong with Slickback?"Elizabeth asked again.

"CRACKER ARE YOU DEAF?I'M A SCYTHE NAMED SLICKBACK!SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"

Suddenly a policeman was threw out of the bar with an axe in his head followed by a voice which was shouting:

"BRONZE FOR THE BRONZE GOD!NOOBS FOR THE NOOBS THRONE!"then at the bar's door appeared a very muscular man dressed in leather and a viking helmet made out of bronze,a long bronze beard and he was wielding two big bronze axes.

"Stay behind me."Dante said to Elizabeth preparing his scythe.

"Listen we are just passing by.I hope we are not disturbing you mister."Dante said looking at the viking turned his head into their direction,and shouted:

"ATTACK!BREAK THEIR BACKS!ATTACK!CRACK THEM IN HALF!ATTACK!SPLIT THEM OPEN!"and then he started charging towards them making strange counter charged him and he quickly stabbed him with his scythe in the viking placed a hand on the scythe pulling the blade deeper into him while saying:

"BRONZE CONSUME YOU!YOU ARE MARKED FOR DEATH!DESPAIR FOR YOUR END ITS NEAR!" and then he started hitting Dante with his axe,most of the time he managed to dodge the hits but one strike him in the leg and it felt like his flesh was being removed from his then received another axe in the arm making him fall down onto his knees.

The viking was preparing a strike right in the top of Dante's head when his attention was caught by a scream coming from viking turned his head with a huge smirk on his face looking at Elizabeth who was just standing with a horrified look on her face.

"DEATH TO THE ENEMY!"the viking said throwing his axe towards axe flew into her hand making a deep and painful cut which made her fall down screaming in viking started walking towards her laughing like a psychopath spinning his stomped on one of her legs then he placed his axe at her throat saying:

"DIE LOYALIST SCUM!"

"Indeed,looks like me eyeballs are not sending wrong information to my brain,it is you,Bronze Warrior."Luigi said looking at the viking.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS...Luigi.."Bronze Warrior walked slowly towards extended his arm to shake hands with the Bronze Warrior but he grabbed Luigi in a bear hug.

"OH MY GOD!AHAH!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!"

"Well...if you would...kindly place me down..."Bronze Warrior releases Luigi"..now is my old friend,how is your war against the silver,gold,diamond,platinum and challenger is going?And I see you have already meet my new associates."Luigi said looking at Dante who was coughing blood and then at Elizabeth who was trying to patch Dante's wounds.

" these worthless weaklings your associates?"

"Indeed.I know they are not the strongest humans associates that I could find but I also found another associate."Luigi said gesturing towards Bane.

"That guy?Huh he surely looks stronger then is your daughter doing?"

"Well she learned how to control her special powers which make her different from the rest of the humans and I think she learned how to offer medical aid."Luigi said gesturing at Samantha who was trying to help Elizabeth's arm.

"You are bleeding."Samantha said crouching next to Elizabeth and trying to patch her arm.

"W-Who are you?"Elizabeth said wiping a tear.

"I'm Samantha."she responded trying to stop Elizabeth's bleeding.

"Now,this is going to hurt very much but only a second."Samantha said while making a small purple flame appear into her hand then she placed it on Elizabeth's wound to stop the responded with a powerful scream.

"Excuse me,my feminine associate responding to the name Elizabeth,me and my old friend responding to the name Bronze Warrior are trying to have conversation."Luigi said looking at pointed a finger at Luigi and started saying with anger:

"Your so called old friend almost killed me and Dante,and you,you couldn't even give us some medical aid,instead,you are now talking to him like nothing happened!"she said stopping in front of responded by suddenly growing to 25 feet tall and said,with a thick demonic voice:

"DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME,WORM!".Bane came next to Elizabeth and said:

"Do not trifle with him,worm!"then pushed her head with his finger.

"Sorry for earlier"Luigi said coming back to normal size"but I don't like when people interrupt my ,my feminine associate,I want to introduce you to my daughter,Samantha."

"Wait,you said there is no woman in your life."Elizabeth said.

"Well,my feminine associate,I was right.I am not her original parental figure of a father,I am her adoptive father."Luigi responded.

"And,just for your knowledge,my adoptive daughter responding to the name Samantha is something that you people may call means I grabbed her soul right after she died,I remade her body and here is the result."Luigi said gesturing at Samantha who was helping Dante to rise on his feets.

"I you really feel love don't you?"Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"It is the kind of parental figure and child will understand when you will be mother."Luigi responded.

"Now,if you and your lover are feeling good it is time to make heist towards that airship."Luigi said then vanished into a wall.

"So,mister Bronze Warrior,aren't you going to apologize for earlier?"Elizabeth asked crossing her arms above her chest.

"Fuck off."Bronze Warrior responded and response made her jaw drop open.

"Damn,he's an asshole."Dante said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth and landing a kiss on her cheek.

"Can you stop cursing?"Elizabeth asked returning the then turned her head where Samantha was sitting looking down in a sad way.

"Samantha is something wrong?"Elizabeth asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"N-No."she simply responded rising her head.

"C-Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is he is my boyfriend Dante."Elizabeth said gesturing towards Dante who was leaning into a wall.

"I-I am please to meet you."Samantha said.

"Why are speaking so strange?I mean you look unsure when you talk,even scared."Elizabeth said.

"Luigi said that my soul is weak and that's why I am speaking like found me when I was 18.I was surrounded by a gang of thugs in the year 1800,I beated me,stabbed me several times and they toked all my things except for the of them wanted to finish me off but then Luigi appeared,grabbed him by the arm,removed his arm,and then he killed them all in inhuman ways like making them eat their own guts or removing their then he walked to me,knelt next to me,looked me in the eyes and grabbed something that I think was my soul and pulled it back then I woke up on a bed in Luigi's house and that's why I speak so strange and that's how I became Luigi's daughter."Samantha said.

"Ok, wonder why Luigi's daughter it's an undead."Elizabeth said turning her head towards looked down in sadness and tear rolled down on her cheek.

"Oh,I-I'm so sorry!"Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around Samantha's neck.

"Huh,boss,I think this bitch has emotional problems.I've dealt with that before and believe it is some SERIOUS shit going on there."Slickback whispered to Dante.

Suddenly Luigi's hand grabbed the small iron bar and brought it in front of his smile.

"I am sorry,mister A Scythe named Slickback,but I think I just heard how you called my daughter a bitch."Luigi said with a calm gentleman voice.

"Hey listen ya fool,I call every woman a bitch because this is what women are,bitches,and if you don't like it,fool,you are free to go FUCK yourself."(Now I must say that Slickback said this not me so if I offended any girls or women around there I am sorry but Slickback said it not me,and don't take it seriously).

Luigi dropped the small iron bar and stepped on it saying:

"Now mister Slickback,I give you 3 seconds to apologize before I will send your soul in eternal damnation that means in a place where you will have no money,no rap music,and,AND,no bitches."

"OK OK OK!SHIT IS GETTING SERIOUS!I'M SORRY!"Slickback released him and said:"I know you do."

"Time to go mobile."Bane said.

**A/N**

**OoooooooooW Luigi has a daughter(I will make a separate story regarding Dante and Smantha's past before Luigi),and Dante and Elizabeth love each other!**

**Now you guys are thinking "WHO THE F***K BRONZE WARRIOR?",well he is a refference to a game called League of Legends.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5:Andrew,Slendy,Evey

**A/N.**

**So yea,romance, beacuse from now on will be a huge lack of my messages about the story.**

* * *

Luigi was leading the group he suddenly stopped dead in his turned towards the rest and said:

"Excuse me associates but I must beg my leave for a few minutes."then he disappeared in a wall.

Dante and Elizabeth where now sitting on a bench talking,Samantha was looking around and Bane was busy drawing his face on a Comstock's poster then after he finished the draw he written under it "RISE.".

Luigi was walking on a dark alley when a kid appeared dressed in a black coat,a scarf covering his mouth and nose and jeans.

"How glad to see you are fine,creator."Luigi said looking at me.

"Well of course I am good,now,I have called you to discuss about your associates,especially about the faggot gay lord,I mean Dante.I want you to kill him,he became just disgusting to me."I said.

"Ooooh,I thought you will NEVER ask me for that, will be my pleasure."Luigi said then vanished into a wall.

Luigi joined the rest of the group and went straight at Dante and he said:

"My male associate responding to the name Dante,I am afraid that your services are no longer required here."

"So?"Dante said.

"So I am glad to kill you now."Luigi said pulled his katana from it's sheath and delivered a blow to Dante who pulled out his scythe and deflected the strike.

"What the fuck man,I served you all this time and now you are going to kill me for no reason?"Dante said and prepared to strike.

"Yes my associate,as I said,your services are no longer required,so you must die now."Luigi said then Dante tossed his scythe into Luigi's body causing Luigi to get impaled into the nearest wall.

"Is he,dead?"Elizabeth asked.

"No,my feminine associate,unfortunately for my former male associate responding to the name Dante... .Eternal."Luigi said then pulled the scythe from his body and tossed it back at Luigi pulled out his pistol and started firing a rain of bullets which sent Dante into the nearest wall then Luigi continued to fire until his body was filled with raised with all the wounds now healed and charged at Luigi landing powerful strikes with his scythe which Luigi deflecting them with his sword.

"Your attacks are as weak as your can't save yourself now,Dante,you couldn't even save your family."Luigi said still deflecting the strikes.

"SHUT UP!"Dante shouted landing a powerful strike which made Luigi to fly back a few meters.

"You motherfucker,you think you can just use me and escape unpunished?"Dante asked walking towards Luigi.

"Amazing,you weren't so angry when I absorbed your mother's soul and I impaled your father."Luigi said then he attacks with his sword,but Dante managed to block it.

"Anger can be a powerful weapon,if you know how to use for your parents,you don't know how to use it,you are weak."Luigi said then landed a strike right into Dante's chest.

"I...said...SHUT UP!"Dante shouted the with a swift move with the scythe he sliced Luigi perfectly in responded by simply pushing back his half with his hands.

"Okay,Dante,now I'm just mad."Luigi said the punched Dante into the face causing him to fly into the nearest followed him and started punching Dante's face with ridiculous speed until it was all covered in he toked him by the throat and threw him into the air and he flew after him and punched him in the head causing him to fly towards the ground,but he stopped in one of the buildings of the Soldiers Field,with Luigi landing on top of him.

"Now,now,failed attempt to a demigod,it is time to finish you."Luigi said then he removed his smile.A green light surrounded Luigi and Dante,and random numbers start appearing from the smile,then a huge fist made out of numbers smashed itself against Dante's body,then his soul was absorbed into Luigi.

"Now,worm,let's see what kind of spear we shall get for you."Luigi said still surrounded by the blinding green he pulled out a wooden spear out of nowhere and impaled Dante's lifeless body.

When the light vanished,Luigi was standing next to the spear where Dante was was standing horrified looking at the impaled corpse,then she slowly walked towards Luigi with her eyes filled with tears.

"You..."she said.

"Me."Luigi responded with a calm gentleman voice like nothing happened.

"You,twisted m-monster,why?WHY?!"Elizabeth shouted looking at Luigi with hate.

"I only followed my orders,my feminine associate."

"WHO'S ORDERS!WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!WHY,TELL ME,WHY!"

"I can respond to that question."I said popping out from behind a wall.

"I am the one who wanted this fucker dead."I said pointing at the impaled corpse.

"And I must say,Luigi never disappoints."

"WHY DID YOU WANT HIM DEAD?WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"Elizabeth said walking angry to me.

"Well,he was,just,tooooo faggot for me,even Luigi hated him."

"YOU DIDN'T KNEW HIM!DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!"Elizabeth said stopping right in my an iron tentacle popped out from my back,and grabbed Elizabeth from behind lifting her a bit into the air.I pulled out a hunting knife and I raised her shirt with it just so that I could get a view of her belly.

"Nice corset."I said then I placed the tip of the knife on her belly.

"Now,miss...Elizabeth?I want you to know that calling a guy like me a coward is a bad choice,especially when someone like me can kill you in a second,so you little American bitch,you can call me Andrew."I said then I placed her immediately slapped me and I quickly put the knife at her neck saying:

"A little fight in ya,but I can't tell if this reaction is caused by your anger,or your own will,but I can tell that if you value your worthless life you won't do that again."then I put my knife back into his went into a corner still sobbing and is up to the most sensible human to calm her down, walked next to Bane and said:

"My male associate,I think you shall talk to her."

"Why me?"Bane asked.

"Well you are the only one who didn't destroyed her soul,soo.."

"Fine."Bane said then he walked next to Elizabeth.

"Leave me...*sob*...alone."she said not turning to face him.

"You know,I understand your pain,Luigi broke your spirit,but if you don't get over that,this will haunt for the rest of your life,but you can thanks to Luigi because he didn't broke your body."Bane said while walking closer to Elizabeth.

"But...why...WHY DID HE HE KILLED HIM!"Elizabeth shouted turning to face Bane.

"I guess he only followed his orders,as he said earlier."

"WHO'S ORDERS?THAT LITTLE FAGGOT NEVER MEET DANTE AND NOW FOR NO REASON HE SENT LUIGI TO KILL HIM?"

"FUCK YOU!"I shouted.

"Listen,a minion is a minion,and Luigi is Andrew's minion,I get over that and grow up,or I will break you."Bane said then turned and leaved.

Elizabeth finally joined the rest,but Bronze Warrior left saying:

"I'm not staying with you silver faggots,cya nerds!",and Luigi sent Samantha to take care of Watson at home.

"How good for you to join us!"Bane said.

"Yea if you stopped crying,we have work to do."I gave me an angry look.

"Are you still angry?"I said in a mocking way.

"You see what I meant when I said that love is making you a weakling?"Luigi said.

"Shut up you monstrous abomination."Elizabeth said turning her back to me and Luigi.

"Fine then,hate pain and your hate towards me and my creator,Andrew,sustain's me,so go on,keep on ,associates,I think we shall get going."Luigi said then walked away followed by me.

"My mother was right about you."Elizabeth said to Bane.

"You are just a liar,and a put me into that tower to protect me from people like you,Andrew and Luigi."

"Ooooooh,so that is what you think?"Bane said.

"Let me tell you the truth about what your mother thinks about you from her own words written in her own diary."Bane pulls out Lady Comstock's diary and start's reading:

"Me and Comstock couldn't make a child,so we had to adopt one,but he toked one from unknown sources and gave her to me so that I had TO MY SHAME,build a lie around this little bastard..."Bane shakes his head in disgust:

"I don't care what the Prophet says,I will not have this bastard living under my roof,and when I can no longer live with this lie,I will trust the people of Columbia with the truth,and I will resign."Bane stops reading and ask's Elizabeth:"And do you ACCEPT,this woman's resignation?"

"N-No."Elizabeth said through some tears.

"And do you ACCEPT,the resignation of all of these liars?Of all the CORRUPT!"Bane asked again.

"No."Elizabeth said.

"Then why don't you understand that I take Columbia from the CORRUPT!THE RICH!THE OPPRESSORS OF GENERATIONS WHO HAVE KEPT YOU,AND THIS ENTIRE CITY DOWN WITH NETS OF OPPORTUNITY,AND I GIVE IT BACK TO YOU...the people."Bane said then joined me and Luigi followed by Elizabeth.

"Creator,I know it is not my job,but,I consider that you should go and communicate with her,because her spirit his now shattered."Luigi whispered to me.

"When did you start to care about people's souls?"I asked.

"Well you see,creator,this girl responding to the name Elizabeth has an unusual clean soul,and that is because,I assume,she has been locked in a statue for 17 ,in other words,I like her personality,her soul and that's about it."Luigi said.

"One question,why me?"

"Well,because you,my creator,you are about the same age as her."

"You know what,I think I shall try and have a little friendly CONVERSATION with her."I said then I walked next to Elizabeth.

"Um...Hi?"I said,Elizabeth gave no response.

"Listen I know you are angry for me sending Luigi to kill your little boyfriend,but I want you to know that we can all be friends here!"

"Get away from me,you killed the person I loved,you insulted me,and then you almost killed me,and now you want to be my friend?"Elizabeth asked still not turning to face me.

"It wasn't my fault,you where walking towards me filled with rage and I reacted in tentacles.."the tentacles unwrapped from my body and where now observing her"made me react like that,and my own will,but,if that make's you feel better,I am sorry for calling you a bitch,and for saying fuck you,but you called me a faggot for the last one."

"Stay away from me,you freak."Elizabeth said this time turning to face.I reacted very good:

"Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreak?!"I said then I pulled the knife from it's sheat.

"The girl who lived her entire life in a tower with her only company being a robot,and my favorite,she has been watched all this time,even when she was naked,calls me a frrrrrrreak?!Listen,you might not realize now,but Luigi did you a favour by killing him."

"YEA?WHAT KIND OF FAVOUR?DESTROYING MY SPIRIT?"

"Ooooh,I see now,did you really believed that he loved you for good?No,no,no,you are not the only girl who falled in love with that gay ass faggot."I said.

"What?"Elizabeth said her tone now lowered.

"I'm afraid that my creator is right,my feminine 's meaning of what you people call love is this:get the girl through romantically rituals and then,proceed on having sexual relations with her,and it ends with the girl dead."

"He,used me?He toked advantage on me,he wanted me to sleep with him then he would simply kill me?"Elizabeth asked,she was now more then confused.

"Exactly!"Me and Luigi said at the same time.

"And I-I believed him,and I insulted you,I hated you just to find out that he was using me?"

"I see you are quite smart!"I said.

"Oh,God,I am so sorry,I called Luigi a twisted monster,and I called you a faggot.I am sorry."Elizabeth said the hugged Luigi and me.

"Why are you so tall?"she asked me.

"Well some people are born with big brains,and other stuff,looks like I was born with big limbs."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"What's with that scarf?"She asked me.

"Well,let's just say that my face has suffered,some,unwanted changes."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather keep away from this memory."I said

So we where now heading to the Hall of Heroes to get some shock jockey to get that gondola entered the elevator that leaded towards the Hall of Heroes,but after a minute,the elevator stopped.

"Of course!"Bane said.

Luigi vanished into a wall,again.

"What is happening?"Elizabeth asked.

"The power it's off,and I don't know how to fix it."I said

"Of course you can't!"Bane said.

"Really?You've made these iron tentacles,and you can't fix an elevator?"Elizabeth asked me.

"Hey,bio mechanic is a different domain then simply mechanic."I said while Bane was now trying to fix the ,a bee showed up.

"Ah,it's a bee I hate these things!"Elizabeth said taking a step back from the bee.

"Break it's body then."Bane said still working in the panel.

"Kill the bee and I will kill you."

"No it will sting me!"Elizabeth complained.

"Oh God..."I sighed

"I have a better idea."Elizabeth said then she made a window appearing from nowhere into a wall.

"What the bloody fapping perverting God?"I said.

"What,what is this?"Bane asked.

"It's a tear.I used to open them all the time in my tower."Elizabeth said.

"And what the fuck is a tear?"I asked.

"Language Andrew,and a tear it's like a window,a window to another of the times is a different colored towels or tea instead of coffee,but sometimes,sometimes I see something amazing,and I pull it through."Elizabeth said then she toked a rose from a bouquet and she placed it in her hair.

"There."

"And who is capable of creating such a device?"Bane asked.

"Only me,I think."

"Only you,thank you Elizabeth."

"Well I don't think you have an airship there?"

"No."Elizabeth said.

"And like that you've lost me."I said.

"But,there is,there is something."Elizabeth said looking out the window,then she saw Songbird flying towards the window.

"Close that!"I said,while Bane was removing his coat preparing for a fight.

"I'M TRYING!"Elizabeth responded then she closed the tear.

"Ok...ok.I don't really understand what the fuck did I just saw there but to me it sure looks like an easy way to get us KILLED!"

The elevator finally reached it's destination,Luigi was already there,talking with a strange man,dressed in a yellow suit,his skin was normal,but the head was hairless and blue,and I mean a strange blue.

"Who is this guy?"Elizabeth asked.

"As a matter of fact,I know him,he is Strong his back is strong but he can teleport and charm people."

"Huh,well,another guy dressed in strange clothes."Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean,through another guy?"I asked her.

"Well,you are wearing a hood and a scarf,and that metallic is dressed like a warlord,even with body armour,Luigi is just,so Victorian,and now Evey,is,just,tooooo much color on him."

Me and Bane where now looking at her in strange way.

"Sorry for that."She ,Evey turned his head towards arranged his yellow suit then appeared behind gasps and takes a few steps backwards.

"Pretty flower,for the pretty lady!"Evey said offering her a flower,with his right hand,while the left hand started shaking.

"T-Thank name's Elizabeth."She said taking the flower.

"Really?But if you say that it's your name"Evey appears behind her"then who I am to say something else?Right?Not?Right!"

"So,Evey,tell me,how it's your life going?"I asked.

"Hohohoh,my old friend,Andrew!"Evey said appearing in front of me extending his left hand.

"You fooled me once,you won't do it the second time!"I said.

"Oh,come on,I am protecting myself now,even if the sensation is not as SENSUAL as without gloves,it's best for my you know how much I care about safety in that specific area and...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!SHINY!"evey said appearing behind Bane.

"Tell me handsome,how did you get that mask?Want to know how did I get my mask?"Evey said looking at Bane's mask

"I give you ten seconds to leave,then I will break you."Bane said.

"Fine,fine,Be grumpy,but if you ever feel lonely.."give's Bane a small card"..call me!".

"So,associates,we are all now reunited,we can continue our march towards the location which is currently known as Hall of wards!"

"Wait,mister Luigi."Elizabeth said.

"Yes,my feminine associate?"

"How old are you?"

"Huh,well,my feminine associate,communicating to you this numeric value would be,pointless,but I can show you my age."Luigi said,placed his hand on Elizabeth's face and then they where teleported in what looked like an Egyptian tomb.

"Where are we?"Elizabeth asked looking around the dark tomb.

"In a place which you people call Ancient Egypt."Luigi responded lighting a torch.

"Wait,we travelled back in time?"

"But of course!Now I want you to look at these hieroglyphs,and tell me,do you observe something familiar?"Luigi said taking the torch closer to the wall.

"I don't know to read them,but...wait,is that your mask?"Elizabeth asked pointing at a small hieroglyph which depicted a pharaoh whipping some slaves which we're dragging a big stone block.

"How did you get there?"Elizabeth asked Luigi.

"I am the incarnation of evil and hate,where there is hate,I am .."Luigi said pulling out a Bible from his coat"...take a look at this illustrations."

Elizabeth opened the book and she looked at the first was Adam arguing with Eve,and behind Adam was Luigi.

"W-What?You where in Heaven?"Elizabeth asked.

"And in Hell,they kicked me out of ,let's go into one of my favourite times."Luigi said,then he snapped his fingers,making them to appear into a city and it was winter."

"W-W-Whhhheerree aaaare weeee?"Elizabeth asked rubbing her palms together.

"The time it's February 2, 1943,in the location which you people call Stalingrad,in Russia."

"Wwwwwhy itssss sssoooo cold?"

"Take this."Luigi said removing his coat and giving it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you so much!".Luigi'coat was very,very warmth,which was unusual because outside the temperature was very,very,veeeeeeeery ,from a building popped out 3 Russian soldiers,shouting something,then,from the same building popped out a Panzer,and he gunned them all down,and was now leaving the area.

"Can we leave now?"Elizabeth asked.

"Of course,now,I want to show you something that is related to Romania."Luigi snapped his fingers,and they where not in the middle of a huge crowd.

"Where are we now?"

"1989,Bucharest,the capital of is an revolution going on right now.".Suddenly the huge crowd started shouting:"NU PLECAM!NU PLECAM!NU PLECAM!NU PLECAM!NU PLECAM!"

"What are they shouting?"Elizabeth asked.

"We are not leaving,and if my timing is correct,the army will open fire right...NOW!"Luigi said,then the military line in front of the crowd opened fire,people where now falling dead,Elizabeth was behind Luigi,and Luigi was taking some hits.

"Please,bring us back!"Elizabeth said.

"Fine."Luigi said,snapped his fingers and now they where back with the rest.

"So,my little feminine associate,you can say that I have existed since the humanity existed,now let's get going."

Ten minutes later,we where now facing a group of soldiers prepared to assault the hall of heroes,one of the soldiers was saying:

"Now,I know that a lot of you think Slate's a war hero,but he is not,he is a traitor and a coward,and we are gonna take him down."

"Well,looks like these soldiers have a dispute with the old Cornelius Slate."Luigi said.

"You know him?"Elizabeth asked.

"I have meet him while I was doing a trip here,in America."

"Can we stop talking at get to mutilating some pigs?"I asked.

"Ooooh,pretty boy,but we can do other,naughty,really naughty things..."Evey said appearing behind me.

"Get,the fuck away from me."I said while a tentacle was putting Evey next to Elizabeth.

"Take her,she's a girl,more normal."

"Hey,Lizzie,heheh..."Evey appears behind her"..wanna touch something hard?"Evey asked with the most pervert tone,gaze,and smirk he could responded with a kick to the balls,which sent Evey down with a very,VERy,veeeery sharp scream.

All the soldiers where now looking at sighed,and ran for cover,followed by Elizabeth and Evey,while I jumped into the middle of them and Luigi was taking them down one by one with his long pistol.

After I finished off the last one with a tentacle down his throat,I've noticed a young kid who was pointing a pistol at me.

"Ooooh,he was your daddy?"I asked pointing at a corpse.

"You can now put your gun down and..."I said taking a step towards the kid.

"HEY!IF YOU TAKE JUST ONE MORE STEP,I WILL SHOT YOU!"the kid shouted.

"So if I take one more step you will kill me?Like this?"I said taking a step then the kid fired an entire magazine,only hitting the air.A tentacle came from behind and grabbed the kid by the back oh his head,bringing him to me.I reached for the hunting knife,then I placed it's tip on his neck.

"Do you miss your father?"I asked the kid who was now kid shacked his head into an affirmative way.

"Do you want to join him?"I asked again,this time the kid shacked his head into a negative way.

"But why?You said you miss him.I can't understand you."I said looking at the kid.

Elizabeth came and said to me:

"Let him go,he is innocent."

"Innocent?He tried to kill me,he is the enemy."I said.

"Don't do it,he was just protecting his father."Elizabeth said again looking at the scared kid.

"Huh,his father tried to kill me,and I will reunite him with his father,see,I am not that bad."

"What are you going to gain from killing him?"Elizabeth asked again.

"The death of my enemy,now,kid,time to meet your maker!"I said then I sliced the kid's neck,and blood covered my face and a part of my body.

"You just killed a child..."Elizabeth said with a hand on her mouth looking at the still bleeding kid.

"Better him then me."I said.

"HE WAS JUST A KID!AND YOU KILLED HIM WITHOUT ANY HESITATION!"Elizabeth said half confused,half disgusted.I knocked her head with my fist,just like knocking into a door saying:

"Hello?Anybody there?This is war!You don't think about,mercy or hesitation in war,you just kill,and you ENJOY the it or leave it."I said the I joined the rest.

We entered the Hall of Heroes,after a gunfight at the entrance.

There,Slate started speaking to us through a speaker:

"So,Comstock finally decided to send his dogs after me and my soldiers?"

"Mister Slate,me and my associates are here because it seems that you might be in possession of something that we need,so,if you want to avoid for now,your imminent demise,I think it would be best for you and your little military force to hand the Shock Jockey,nice and easy."Luigi said.

"Oooh,so Comstock didn't sent his men,instead,he sent this soulless abomination after me?TIN MAN!"Slate said through the speaker.

"I can assure you that I am not a human,and I don't work for the man which you call now Comstock."Luigi said.

"Huh,maybe you are right,but I now have to make a choice:let my men die in the hands of a tin man like Comstock,or in the hands of a soulless,twisted abomination.I'd like the second choice."Slate said then 2 doors opened and soldiers poured into the was fighting with his sword,I was tossing and stabbing them with the tentacles,Bane was crushing their necks with his fists,Evey was charming them,and Elizabeth was looking for supplies.(My tentacles are just like Dr Octopus's tentacles,from the spider man 2 movie,not the comics,for everyone's information.)

"YOU SEE NOW?YOU ARE A TIN MAN!YOU HAVE NO EMOTION WHILE KILLING!TIN MAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Listen,Mr Slate,we can avoid all of this violence if you hand over the Shock Jockey ."Luigi said.

"Always to the point,Luigi,but if you want your vigor so much,you must offer my men a soldier your party and go to the Wounded Knee exhibit."Slate said.

"Do you know Slate?"Elizabeth asked.

"I have crossed paths with him several times,so you can say that I actually know him,let's get moving."Luigi said,then headed the Wounded Knee front oh the exhibit stood a Comstock's statue which had an iron plate at it's base.

"Our Prophet,the hero of Wounded Knee."Elizabeth read the plate.

"Interesting,if this plate is accurate,and if my math is correct,Comstock is only 39 years old."Elizabeth said.

"35,by my calculations."Bane said.

"This human belonging to the male class of humans,has NOT seen the battle of Wounded Knee,I know because I was there."Luigi said.

"Mister Bane,I've almost forgot to ask you,where are you from?"Elizabeth asked looking at Bane.

"Home, where I learned the truth about 's a reason why that prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has ventured there over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope."Bane said.

"So,you spent your entire life in a prison?"

"Of course!"

Elizabeth looks at Bane's muscles then at him."I guess there you spent the time body building?"

"Yes."

We found a snack vendor,me and Bane had to buy something to eat.I've bought a bag of chips,Bane bought a chocolate and a small was preparing to open his chocolate,when he noticed Elizabeth looking very curious at him.

"Is there a problem?"Bane asked.

"N-No,no,I was just wondering about...you know,is the..."Elizabeth said.

"Is it the mask?"Bane asked.

"Yea."She said.

"It's okay,you know I have to wear it,otherwise it will be EXTREMELY painful."Bane said.

"I know...but...how do you eat?"Elizabeth asked.

"How do I eat?!How do you eat!"Bane asked very annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry.."she said looking down.

"You should be!"Bane said then he toked a bite from his chocolate and prepared to drink his soda.(If you wondering about how Bane eats,he's got a small crack in the center of his mouth for food,or if you don't like that,just imagine another way,BE CREATIVE!)

"You want a straw?"Elizabeth placed his chocolate and soda on a table,placed his hands on his collar and aproached quicly realized that Bane was taller then her with a grabbed her by the throat,lifted her up and asked:

"Do you think you are funny?"

"I was not trying to be funny!"Elizabeth said placing her hands on his hand.

"And this gives you power over me?"Bane asked while squeezing her throat.

"N-No!"Elizabeth said while a few tears where sliding down her cheeks.A tentacle grabbed Bane's arm while I was saying:

"Calm down Bane,take it easy man,take it easy,she was just curious,no one will make fun of you,take it easy."Bane looked at me and freed Elizabeth from his immediately fell down coughing for air.I helped her get up while saying:

"I think you shall keep distance,or keep your mouth shut while you are near Bane,for your own safety."

"And why should I do that?"Elizabeth asked wiping some tears.

"Well,he can break your neck,and he can break your spine in half like a small stick,so try not to offend him anymore."

"Ok,ok."She said."Thank you for the intervention."

"What are friends good for?Now,let's get moving."

So we entered the Wounded Knee Indians and tents,fake fire,kids being killed by the said:

"Ah,sweet memories...".

"You where there at Wounded Knee?"Elizabeth asked.

"TELL HER LUIGI!TELL HER HOW YOU IMPALED THE ENTIRE POPULACE AFTER WE FINISHED THE WARRIORS!"Slate shouted through the speaker.

"Ah yes,the location of Wounded Knee,where the military service of America was sent to eradicate the village for no reason,I can still feel the smell of rotten corpses."Luigi said.

"What?"Elizabeth said puzzled.

"OPEN YOUR EYES MISS!LOOK AT WHAT IS STANDING NEXT TO YOU!A TIN MAN!A DEMON!"Slate shouted.

"Human,I can assure you that I am something far,far more worse then Biblical creature which you know as a demon."Luigi responded then we moved on.

After some resistance from the few soldiers that were there,we exit the Slate directioned us towards the next Boxer was cold,fake snow all over the place,cardboard armies and Chinese men with sharp eyes and long nails where popping out and the music was strange.

"What happened there?"Elizabeth asked.

"At Peking?It was my hand that put the city to the of course this is not how Comstock tells it."Slate walking around the exhibit,and some resistance coming from the few soldiers,we entered the final hall of this exhibit.A statue of Comstock stood in the middle covered in the America's flag,with Chinese all around him and with the flying city behind him.

"Look,it's Comstock.I've read that he-"Elizabeth said but Slate cut her off:

"COMSTOCK WASN'T THERE!THAT DEMON OR LUIGI TOKED MY EYE AND THE BOXERS TOOK THIRTY OF MY FRIENDS!IT'S EVEN A STONE TO MARK THAT SACRIFICE?"then soldiers and a fireman entered the the fight Luigi found himself face to face with the fireman.

"BURN IN HELL!"The fireman shouted running towards counter charged with his sword making a clean cut in the fireman's fireman let out a scream of pain,the bear hugged Luigi and detonated was sent into the nearest wall,and the fight was rushed to Luigi:

"Mister Luigi!Are you alright?"

"Yes my little feminine associate,I do not have any kind of 's just hope that my heavy caliber pistol it's unharmed and-"Luigi cut himself off when he reached the holster of his weapon with his hands,but there was nothing in it.

"Negation,negation,negation..."Luigi said then walked towards a wall with a hole in stuck his hand into the hole and pulled out his Dorico pistol which now was having no recoil spring:

"TOWARDS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST IN THE BIBLE!"Luigi shouted then smashed the recoil spring against the ground.

"Mister Luigi-"Elizabeth said but Luigi cut her off:"HOLD ON!I NEED TO MAKE SOME QUICK PHONE CALLS!"Luigi pulls out an old fashion phone:

"WATSON!IT'S ME!LUIGI!SEND ME SOME PIECES FOR MY PISTOL OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SLEEPING WITH THE DOGS TONIGHT!"Luigi said then ended the call then formed another number:

"Samantha,you must come here and take my place for a while...well if you are spending time with your boyfriend get him here,bye!"Luigi said then ended the a door,literally a door,popped out from nowhere and from it came Samantha tying her corset followed by a tall man with a blank face and a business suit,then Luigi vanished into a wall.

"Samantha,why is Slender Man your boyfriend?"I asked pointing at the tall creature.

"Yea,I am better then him."Evey said.

"H-He listens to me when I talk to him,he loves me,he is cute and he protects me."Samantha said while the Slender Man was looking at us,I think.

"My name is Elizabeth."Elizabeth said trying to look at Slender Man.

"..."Slender Man responded.

"You don't talk much do you?"Elizabeth asked.

"..."Slender responded again.

"Is that your face or is it a mask?"She asked again rising on her tips to look closely at Slender Man's responded by making a line appear where his mouth his supposed to be then the line transformed into a big mouth with hundreds of sharp teeth and a long tongue,and then he licked Elizabeth's ran behind Bane,and Bane sighed heavily.

"Shhhh...It's okay,they won't harm me,its' okay..."Samantha said hugging the tall man,and he closed his mouth.

"Okay,guys and Slender..."I said"I think while Luigi is missing I will be in charge!"I said then Bane place his hand on my shoulder asking:

"Do you feel,in charge?"

"OK!BANE IS IN CHARGE!"I said."Where to now?"I asked.

"Head back to the rotunda,it's almost over..."Slate responded.

So we where at the rotunda,after a few more fights with some soldiers,the downside was that we now had almost no range attacks,except Samantha,but she could die from bullets,the good part was that now we had Slender Man.

"You've seen what Comstock did to my history,now look how he rewritten his own..."Slate said then a door leaded to the Lady Comstock entered the exhibit,it was calm inside,no troops,no battle music,just pictures with Lady Comstock and objects which belonged to the Lady.

"Say what you want about Lady Comstock,that woman had an eye for fashion."Elizabeth said.

"Too bad fashion couldn't keep her alive."Bane said.

Then we walked through the ,blah miracle child is born,blah blah the murder of our Lady which had an entire room dedicated to this with a statue of Lady Comstock in the middle of the room with a Bane statue holding her by the we exited the exhibit and we reached some kind of balcony blocked by an iron fence.I jumped over the fence with my tentacles,Slender Man used his own tentacles to jump over it,and Elizabeth passed through the bars saying:

"I can get through these bars,but you are all too fat."

"Hey,aren't these some kind of tears which you can open?"I said pointing at 2 I heard a loud noise,I turned and I saw Evey holding the iron gate with his left hand.

"Well,fapping has some advantages."I said.

"Look,these tears may aid will give us some cover and a turret and the other will,wait,what is Evey doing?"Elizabeth asked looking over the balcony at the troops front of them was Evey.

"IT'S ALL OVER MASKED FREAK!PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND PREPARE TO DIE!"a soldier looks at the soldiers in front of him then grins,jumps in front of them,snaps his fingers and says:

"HIT IT!".All the soldiers point their guns at clothes changed from an yellow suit and hat into white dance pants,a bright blue dance blouse and a Spanish hat,and music start's playing,and Evey start's singing:

"They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat.

When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom

Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.

When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom

The senoritas they sing and they swing with their sombreros,

It's very nice, so full of spice.

And when they dance in they bring a happy ring,

El maraquero singin' a song, all the day long.

So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom."Evey charms a female soldier and she starts singing:"He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy

In Havana, in Havana."

Evey appers behind her:"Si, senorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick

It's very nice, so full of spice.

I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand

Then we shall try - just you and I. Aye-aye-aye!

So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom"now all the soldiers where dancing with Evey does a Michael Jackson style spin and all the soldiers drop dead.

"Some great moves."Bane said.

"Evey never stops to amaze me."I said.

"He knows how to dance."Elizabeth said.

"THANK YOU!THANK YOU!A LOVELY AUDIENCE,NOW EXCUSE ME,I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM FOR LIKE 5 HOURS!"Evey said then rushed to the nearest bathroom.

After we descended where Evey danced the soldiers to death we entered another room,SO MANY FUCKING ROOMS!In this room where casings with George Washington robots in each one.

"Now this reminds me of my cloning."I said.

"Cloning?What is that?"Elizabeth asked.

"The process in which I created a clone army to take over Romania in the year 2013."I respodned.

"W-What is that a clone?"Samantha asked.

"Ok,let me give you a demonstration."I stuck my hand in my pocket then I pulled out a small bag which had written on it:

"One free clone,use only when you water to revive."I opened the small bag and poured it's content on the floor,that means a white I spit on the powder and from came out a tall figure,dressed in black clothes,a Kevlar armour,a police hood,a police helmet,and an the Kevlar armour was written the word:"JANDARMERIA."

"Clone number 2343252345 reporting for duty sir!"

"See?A clone."I said pointing at the clone.

"That is strange."Elizabeth said,and the clone responded how every Romanian gendarme responds:

"STAI POLITIA ROMANA!STAI CA TRAG!"the clone shouted pointing hi ak47 at all the statue came to life saying their recorded noise was powerful and the clone sprayed all the room with bullets.

"CAREFUL YOU RETARD!YOU ALMOST SHOOT ME!"I said.

"Collateral damage."the clone from one of the casings,a statue started bashing the window with a crank gun.

"Ah, DOWN!"I said then I jumped behind a wall while the clone was filled with bullets,and Elizabeth and Samantha jumped behind a wall.

"THREW FIRE AT HIM!"I shouted at Samantha.

"I CAN'T!TOO MANY BULLETS!"Samantha responded.

"ELIZABETH DO SOMETHING!TAKE A GUN!"I shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING!"Elizabeth responded.

"I HAVE NO RANGED WEAPONS,AND HOW MANY BULLETS THAT SHIT IS HAVING!"I responded.

"ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS!"Bane Slender Man sneaked behind the robot and stuck his tentacles into it's back and destroying it.

"That was harder then it should be,let's hope it dosen't happen again."I said then we continued through the Hall of Heroes and we finally reached the final was on a balcony shooting electricity into some police ships who were hovering above the a long battle with the soldiers we followed Slate until we've found him in a room lying on the was the first one to approach opened his eyes and said:

"I-I'll die before I'll surrender!"

"I'm on your schedule captain."Bane said then placed his foot over Slate's neck,crashing his windpipe.

"Hey,Bane,some soldiers surrendered,what shall we do with them?"I asked.

"Round them up for judgment,and hang them,where the world can see."Bane said and Elizabeth wasn't pleased by Bane's decision.

"They surrendered,why do we still kill them?"Elizabeth asked.

"Because they are useless."Bane said while I was hanging them.

"You don't solve every problem by killing,you know that?"Elizabeth asked again.

" now I can solve your problem,by killing you."Bane said.

"HEY,I'M BACK!"Evey shouted then he saw me holding the Shock Jockey bottle.

"OOOOOOH!SHOCKING!"Evey said then appeared behind me.

"YOINK!"He said then he toked the bottle and swallowed the liquid,then a few screams and Evey who was shouting that he is morphing into cheap diamonds.

"You are a moron you know?"I said looking at Evey.

"What?Are you pissed that I toked yo bottle?"Evey asked playing with some electricity.

"I'd want to see you fapping with this."I said.

"WAI!WHAT!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Evey shouted.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Samantha is in love with Slender Man(Don't even ask about this,as I said,separate story will be made) and if you are curious about how Evey looks,take a pictue of The Mask and put it in for Andrew,let's justr say he is a crossover between Dr. Octopus and Joker.**

See ya.


	6. Chapter 6:The Revolution Begins!

**A/N**

**Probably the most abnormal and retarded chapter this story will offer.**

* * *

After a fight in the front of the Hall of Heroes and one in the Soldiers Field,we've finally made it to the entered it,Bane removed is coat,Evey removed his hat,Samantha and Slender Man were busy stroking each other,and I,I was enjoying some good old fashion cola.

Then Bane went to the control panel followed by Elizabeth who had a big smile on her face.

"I wanna see Paris,I wanna see everything!"she said.

"We are not going to Paris,yet."Bane said.

"What?"Elizabeth said puzzled.

"We are going to kill the corrupts first,and then,when it is done,and the corrupts are...dead,then you have my permission to go to Paris."Bane said,but Elizabeth wasn't pleased,so she did what she knew best:she started turned towards me and said:

"A little help?"

"You started her,you stop her."I said and Bane approached her while saying:

"Come on,we will make it to Paris,eventually if you would just turn around and join us we could-"Bane was cut off by Elizabeth smacking him in the mask with a strike didn't knocked him out,it did something far more worse,it damaged Bane's mask.

"Ah,aaaah,Aaah!"Bane said quickly trying to fix the tried to land another strike,but Bane grabbed her and tossed her into a wall like a rag doll,still trying to fix the recovered and tried another strike,but Bane swung his arm making her drop the wrench,and now Bane fixed the mask,and now he was enraged to say the least.

He jumped at Elizabeth punching her two times in the stomach and with the third punch he tossed her into the airship's jumped at her furiously hitting two times with his left punch into her body,then he gave her a direct hit into the mouth with his right arm and was prepared for another rolled on the floor to dodge the hit the wall making a big hole in the iron wall of the airship,but in his rage he landed another strike with the left arm into the same wall making another turned around and he saw Elizabeth lying on the floor with blood pouring from her calmed down thinking she is dead or knocked out,he turned towards the controls,but with the corner of his eye,he saw Elizabeth getting back up on her feet preparing one last turned around and said:

"Ah yes!I was wondering what would break first!"Elizabeth charges at Bane,and he responds with a knee into her stomach and a punch in the back of her head sending her to the floor.

"Your spirit..."Bane said then he grabs Elizabeth by her shirt and skirt and lifts her above his head with no effort.

"Or your body!"then Bane smashes Elizabeth's back onto his was looking at Bane,and there was this dead silence,a bit almost no time,we were above Finkton grabbed Elizabeth by the throat,opened the airship's door and said:

"You have my permission to die."then he threw Elizabeth out of the a few minutes we leaved the airship because Bane said that we will now go after Fink,so we somehow split wait,what happened to Dante?Let's take a look,inside Luigi's mask.

"First woman I really loved,and this happens."Dante said walking through a thick fog.

"I am damned,like the rest of the souls lurking around way out,no way to kill myself,deep shit.".Then he could see a man walking like a gangster singing:

"Pretty boy swag,pretty boy swag,hey!Hey,new around here pretty boy?"

"Ya."Dante responded.

"Name's Soljia Boy and I have swag pretty boy,a pretty boy swag."

"I'm me,is there a way out of this Hell?"Dante asked.

"Well,pretty boy but not swag,it may be a way out,but you have to solve this little test!"Soljia boy hand's Dante a paper which had written on it the question:

"What is swag?".Dante pulls out a pencil and start's writing:

"To have swag you must have spiked hair,a hidden blade,to be at least 20 years old,to have a trench coat,to hide a part of your face and you must have a scythe."Dante hand's the paper to Soljia Boy looks at the answer then he looks at Dante with a "What the fuck."look.

"Cracker,get yo ass out of here!"Soljia Boy said then he pulled out a Glock and sprayed Dante who waked up impaled in a spear.

"He revived me!YES!Wait,I must find Elizabeth!"Dante said then managed pull himself out of the his wounds where healed he started looking around the Soldiers Field and somehow found his way into the Finkerton docks,and guess who was there!.

"Bane are you sure it was the greatest idea to beat the living crap out of a 17 years old girl?"I asked.

"She attacked me,I broke her,and she didn't died."Bane said.

"How do you know that?"I asked.

"There is the placed where she landed."Bane said pointing a a dock which had small traces of blood on it.

"Oh,ok.I wonder where she is now."I said then I opened a door,and guess what!Behind her we saw Elizabeth being pushed out of an airship.

"HEY!ELIZABETH!WAIT!"I shouted opening the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"Elizabeth said then ran away.

"Why do you want her betrayed us."Bane said.

"Hey,she's got super powers and where we can find another meat shield?"I said then we ran after her.

"COME ON,STOP SO WE CAN HAVE A LITTLE FRIENDLY TALK,COME ON!"I said running after her followed by Bane.

"Use,the,TENTACLES!"Bane said.

"Oh,forgot about them!"I said then I jumped on a wall using the tentacles then I jumped on her pinning her down with the tentacles."Got ya!1000 points for me!"

"GET OFF ME!LET ME GO!"Elizabeth said struggling to get free from the tentacles.

"Don't try to get out these things can hold 1 tone each and...ow,you should get washed."I said pointing at Elizabeth's bloodied nose and Bane joined us.

"Miss Elizabeth,I see you are not willing to accept our offer so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."Bane said then Dante appeared from nowhere holding his scythe saying:

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Me and Bane turned towards him,and he charged at us.I responded by grabbing him with a tentacle and tossing him around,smashing him against every available wall and then pinning him next to Elizabeth on the floor.

"Now,we have the gay ass faggot and the useless girl."I said.

"Fuck you,let me free and then let's see who is gay."Dante said.

"Shut up."Bane said.

"So you revived,amazing,but we may use you I mean if Bane wants to."I said.

"And what if I refuse?"Dante asked.

"Then I think I will show to Elizabeth how her guts look like."

"Fine,but if you touch her,you,and your family will die."Dante said.

"Nah,don't worry,Bane touched her already."I said.

"Of course"Bane said.

"Now you are protecting me?You wanted to sleep with me and then kill me!"Elizabeth said.

"Hohoh!This is so much fun!"I said.

Dante sighed and said:

"Listen,I did bad things,many bad things until I meet Luigi,he changed me,somehow,but you the first person to truly love."Dante said looking at Elizabeth.

"How do I know you are not lying?"Elizabeth asked.

Dante turned his head towards me and said:"Kill me,but let her free."

"I don't what do you say?"I said.

"If he want's to die do it."Bane said.

"Very well."I said then I prepared a tentacle to strike him in the head.

"Don't do it!"Elizabeth said,and I retracted the tentacle."I-I love you,with all my heart."Elizabeth said looking at Dante.

"OOOOH!A lovely moment!I am so disgusted right now."I said,then I released them from the got up,looked straight at Bane and said:

"You're a liar mister Bane,and a thug,but you are also my only means of reaching Paris.".Bane placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and asked:

"And this gives you power over me?"

"Back-off,freak!"Dante said pushing Bane grabbed his hand,punched him in the stomach and lifted him by the throat.

"I can break you now,but I need you in one piece."Bane said then released Dante.

"And regarding your comment made earlier,Elizabeth,better a thug then spoiled girl which has the physical strength of an ant,and can't keep her mouth shut,and that she thinks she is above everyone just because she has a very large mind."Bane said not even bothering to look at her.

"Ooooooooh!Shots fired!"I said keeping a laugh.

Elizabeth wanted to say something but Dante cut her off saying:

"Let him,don't give him more reasons to hurt you.".Then he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the remaining blood on Elizabeth's face.

"Time to go mobile."Bane said.

Meanwhile,at Evey,Samantha and Slender Man.

"UNLIMITED POWER!"Evey shouted throwing electricity all over the place.

"..."Slender Man said.

"Y-Yea,he's got troubles."Samantha said.

"Indeed,give a human some power,and his mental state it's reduced to madness."Luigi said appearing from a wall.

"Hi dad."Samantha said.

"Salutations my adopted daughter responding to the name Samantha and salutations to you too my masculine associate who is sharing love sentiment for my daughter mentioned early,and who is responding to the name Slender Man."Luigi said.

"I have reconditioned my weapon and I think I will pay my creator responding to the name Andrew a visit."Luigi said then vanished into a wall.

Back at us.

Two groups were and Bane and Elizabeth and were keeping distance from the other group,it was strange,then Luigi appeared from a wall saying:

"Salutations my associates!I have returned and what is with this atmosphere,and why are you alive?"Luigi asked appearing behind Dante.

"A guy named Souljia Boy helped me."Dante said.

"S-S-S-Souljia boy?Mhhaaahhahahahha!Excuse me,but me and my creator must have a private discussion."Luigi said then grabbed me and we both teleported on a building.

"Creator,you know me better then anyone."Luigi said."And now,hearing that name Souljia boy,you know what is about to-Pretty boy swag hey!-happen!"

"So what do you want me to do?"I asked.

"Just keep me in control while the effect is-swag,hey!Pretty boy swag!-on."Luigi said.

"OK,ok."I said then Luigi teleported me and him back.

"I don't really like this atmosphere so I am gonna-crank that!-do this."Luigi said.

"What was that?"Elizabeth said.

"Nothing,just some-swag,hey!-words."Luigi said then he toked me to Samantha and Slender he toked Evey and bringed him with Bane,Elizabeth and Dante.

"D-Dad,w-what is happening with your clothes?"Samantha asked,because Luigi's black coat was replaced by an oversized white hoodie.

"No time to-crank that Soulja boy-explain,a bad period which will last-haters wanna be like me!-24 hours,bye!".

"Soooo,Samantha for how long have you been with this...ow."I said then I looked at Samantha and at Slender Man and now they where making out,and Slender Man's tongue was big,oooh and it was strange.

"Really?We are in a city in the sky,surrounded by enemies,and you 2 are kissing or licking each other?"I didn't toked it to well,so she tossed a small fireball at me and I caught fire.

"TAKE IT OFF!IT BURNS!I CAN FEEL MY FLESH MELTING!"I shouted while I was rolling on the pulled back from a kiss and whispered to Slender Man:

"N-Now I know why my dad is feeling bad for him sometimes.".She then turned to face me and said:"Y-You know that only your boot is on fire?".

"Hah,very funny,huh,I hate you."I said rising on my feet.

Back at Bane and the rest.

"C'mon guys,we need to SMILE!"Evey said looking at the 2 groups.

"I can't smile for obvious reasons"Bane said.

"Only man who can't smile."Elizabeth whispered to Dante.

"Agreed."Dante said.

"Oh come on,humans must smile!Look at Luigi,he's happy!"Evey said pointing at Luigi who was now wearing oversized jeans,an oversized hoodie,silver chains and was dancing like Souljia Boy.

"So where are we heading now?"Dante asked.

"Finkton,there we are going to kill an oppressor."Bane said.

"Not every leader in this city is an oppressor you know?"Elizabeth said.

"Really?Then why are these black people here?Then why are no black people on the streets?"Bane asked.

"Maybe they are working here?"Elizabeth said.

"Yes,that's a nice word for oppression and to go mobile"Bane some time,and bypassing the main entrance into the Finkton,where a guy dressed like a butler stopped Bane and said:

"Mister Bane,Mister Fink wanted you to have this and he wishes you a nice stay here."the man said then he handed Bane a hand cannon then he left.

"Fink's precious armory,gratefully accepted,we will need it."Bane said.

"Look,it's a tear,but this one is strange."Elizabeth said pointing at a tear near a wall.

"Should I open it?"

"You live in a free country,do what you want."Bane said and Elizabeth opened the tear,and guess who came out of it?Bat fucking man.

Batman looks around trying to understand what happened and finally said:

"BLAH!WHOEVER DID THIS,JUST DID A SERIOUS MISTAKE!"

"But not as serious as yours,I fear.."Bane said removing his turns to face Bane.

"Bane."

"Let's not stand on ceremony here,mister Wayne-ah."Bane and started walking towards charged at Bane pushing him back and punching him a few grabs Batman's fists and says:

"Peace has cost you strength,victory has defeated you."then he punches Batman with his fists,kicks him,punches him,Batman dodges a fist then he smashes his forehead into Bane's face,pushing him he punches him in the face,Bane parries a fist and hit's Batman in the chest with his forearm and then kicks him sending him rolling on the floor.

Bane follows him,grabs him by the throat and smashes him against a get's free from the grip,punches Bane,Bane punches him in the chest and tries another punch but Batman dodges,grabs Bane by the back of his head and with one hand he punches him in the chest rolls,jumps and smashes his fist into Batman's head and Batman falls tries to get up,but Bane kicks in the manages to get up and prepares to charge Bane.

Batman charges,Bane ducks and punches Batman in the stomach,in the back of his head,in the chin then he kicks him the chest,sending Batman flying a few meters throws a smoke grenade which barely made any smoke at all.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated... but we are initiated, aren't we Bruce? Members of the League of Shadows! "Bane said then lifted Batman by the throat."AAAAND YOU!Betrayed us..."

"You were excommunicated... by a gang of psychopaths!"Batman viciously beats Batman and throws him to the ground.

"I AM the League of Shadows,and I am to fulfill Ra's Al Ghu'ls destiny!"Bane said then Batman ran into him knocking him climbed on top of Bane and started punching grabbed Batman's arms and smashed his forehead into his head and pushed him off.

"You fight like a younger man, with nothing held back. Admirable but mistaken."Bane said getting on his uses an EMP device to cut the lights and hides in the darkness.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING! "Bane said then he grabs Batman from the shadows and continues to beat him.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me! "Bane said while he was repeatedly punching Batman in the face, breaking his he returns to take his coat from the desperately stands and swings at Bane.

"Ah yes...I was wondering what would break first!"Bane said then Batman charged at him,and Bane responded with a knee into the stomach and punch in the back of his head making him fall down.

"Your spirit..."Bane lifts Batman high.

"Or your body!"Bane slams Batman on his and Elizabeth were puzzled.

"You 2 know each other?"Elizabeth asked.

"He betrayed the League of Shadows."Bane said.

"And what exactly is this League of Shadows?"Elizabeth asked again.

"A league...OF SHADOWS!HOHOHOHOHOOHHO!"Bane said.

"I think we could use him as a partner,but now you broke him."Dante said.

"Really?Then why is he doing that?"Bane said pointing at Batman who now making push ups.

"Mister Wayne-ah,we can work as allies of need,to get out of this city,but first we must require your aid in freeing this city."Bane said.

"HHHHM!FINE!BLAH!"Batman said then got up on his feet.

"My name's Elizabeth."Elizabeth said.

"BLAH!I AM BAAAAATMAN!ME EAT PWENIE PACK OF CIGARETTES EVERY 5 HOURS!BLAH!THROAT CANCER!"Batman said then he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and swallowed it whole.

Back at me,Samantha and Slender Man.

"And this is why my friends now call me Cock block Andrew."I said while we were walking around Finkton.

"R-Really now,they were fat?"Samantha asked.

"Well,I think they where fat but my friend would totally say that they were not fat.I think I 'd said that just because I was hungry,but the thing is,that I just destroyed my friends chances with an entire group of FAT Asian girls,so,you can say I am an asshole."I said.

"S-So this is the reason why my dad always jokes about you and girls?"Samantha said.

"Tell your father he's an asshole."I said then I opened a that door was a giant,fat cat feasting on a dead cow.

"My God,what the fu...WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!"I said while the cat was running,if you can call that running,towards me.I closed the door,I turned to face Samantha and Slender Man and I said:"Heheh,I need to make a quick phone call!".Then I toked my phone from my coat,and I formed a number and I said:"Gabe Newell!It's me,Andrew!What the fuck is your cat doing here!Well use the money I left on your door and patch this shit,NOW!"I said then I ended the call.I opened the door and now it was a police station.

"A police station,how original."I said then we walked inside it.

Back at the rest.

Luigi or Luigi Boy was moon walking singing the Pretty Boy swag song followed by the wasn't taking her eyes from was looking at his costume,at the equipment he reached an elevator who leaded towards the Finkton when Luigi said:"Oh yea,before me coming here with all my swag,I decided to see what is all the big shit with this airship,and there it was full of niggers,ma fools told me that they will give us the airship for swag,but I refused,so they said that I need to get'em some weapons from some gunsmith thingy,Chen Lin."

"Oooooh,I've always wanted to be an Asian guy!With that eyes,I wanted to know how they can see with them,and how they will fap with their yellow skin."Evey said.

"What does fapping mean?"Elizabeth asked and Evey looked at her the most amazed look he could throw.

"You don't know what fapping means?"Evey asked.

"No."Elizabeth said.

"It's like,like cranking that."Luigi Boy said.

"No,no,no.I am gonna give you an means repeated up and down move of your hand."Evey said.

"And that means?"Elizabeth asked again.

"Oh my GOD!MASTURBATING!ARE YOU HAPPY?YOU MADE ME SAY MASTURBATING!"Evey said.

"What?You mean..."Elizabeth said.

"Yup!This forearm is not being made by itself!"Evey said.

"Holy shit so much swag."Luigi Boy said.

Meanwhile,into the police station:

"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THIS IS ONLY YOUR FAULT!"I shouted as I jumped behind a desk taking cover from all the bullets who where sent towards me by angry policemen.

"MINE?!YOU FOLLOWED THAT POLICEMAN AND FAILED TO KILL HIM!"Samantha shouted throwing flames at the policemen while Slender Man managed to finally finish them all with the tentacles.

"Ok,ok,it was kinda like 50% my fault and the rest was yours too."I said coming out from the cover.

"What do you mean 50% my fault?"Samantha said.

"You could stop me from failing to secure the kill."I said then we moved on.

Back at the rest.

They finally managed to get to the Chen Lin's they've found only his wife, must know something,so Batman will want to ''interogate'' her,only one brain is now fucked up from all this cigarettes and now,Chen Lin's wife is Joker for him:

"Can you please tell us where Chen Lin is?"Elizabeth asked the crying ,Batman pushed Elizabeth into a wall,pushed the crying woman's head into a wall and said:"YOU WANTED ME!HERE I AM!".The woman says something in Chinese,and Batman responds by lifting her by the collar and pinning her against a wall saying:

"I HAVE JUST ONE RULE,WHICH IS...".The woman mumbles again something,Batman simply throws her against a wall and starts punching her in the face asking:

"WHERE ARE THEY?".The woman begged in Asian,and Batman punched her again in the face asking:

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Batman,stop!She just lost her husband and you are punching and throwing her all over the place!"Elizabeth said grabbing Batman's knelt next to the woman and said:

"TELL ME WHERE THE TOOLS ARE,THEN,YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DIE!"

"F-F-Flying Squad..."the woman said through some Boy pulled out a golden desert deagle,pointed it at the woman and said:

"Bitch,I'm Soljia Boy."then he filled her with bullets."Damn fools,the motherfucking pllice is now taking white people's shit?Man this is some bullshit if you ask me."Luigi Boy said shoving his pistol into his pants.

"Time to go mobile."Bane some gunfights with the police,they reached a police station,which had the doors already destroyed and some bodies around,some of them had holes in them,some had no faces and some were just burned.

They walked inside where they found much more mutilated corpses,so they decided to split up.

Bane was with Evey,Dante with Elizabeth and Batman went alone saying:

"I AM THE DARK!I AM THE SHADOW!I AM BAAAAAAAAATMAAAAAAN!BLAH!".

"We are alone,finally."Elizabeth said walking closer to Dante.

"Yea,no iron masked freaks,no sadistic smile face,no mentally unstable kid,no Evey."Dante said wrapping an arm around then pinned her against a wall and kissed her on her lips and mostly on her neck.

After 5 minutes,her shirt was gone,but not the corset,yea,I am a decent person(nope,just a cock blocker),then Elizabeth pulls back from a kiss with a puzzled look,looking at a window behind them.I was on the other side of the window.

"Oh,no,not him..."Elizabeth said.

"Who?"Dante turned and I was now behind him.

"Sup!"I said.

"Not you,the freaky kid."Dante said.

"Glad to see you too, ,what are you two doing here?"I said.

"Well,we were in the middle of something."Elizabeth said."So,can you be a good freaky,mentally unstable kid and leave us alone?"She said crossing her arms.

"You know,I am gonna respond to you in a polite way."I cleaned my throat then I said:

"Fuck you,suffer in silence,you're a fucking piece of shit,you're no good and you're the worst fucking person to humanity,you contribute with nothing,go back in the fucking tower from which you came,AND NEVER FUCKING COME OUT AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"I said pointing a finger at she started sobbing softly.I started laughing.

"You motherfucker.I will reshape your fucking face!"Dante said.

"Come on,hit me,right here."I said tapping the tip of my nose through the scarf.

"With pleasure."Dante said rising his fist,the something grabbed his fist and a soft gentleman voice said behind me:

"Why am I not surprised to see a human trying to do physical damage to my creator's body while a young human belonging to the feminine class of humans is crying behind the aggressor?"Luigi said.

"You got lucky this time,freak."Dante said while Luigi released his fist.

"It's not luck,it's destiny."I said then I left wandering around the police station.

"My associates,I have come to inform you in a direct way that my strange condition is now gone so now I returned to my normal state of ,ow,my little feminine associate's got emotional male associate responding to the name Dante,can you leave us a moment?"Luigi asked.

"Luigi I don't think that you are the best person to talk when you have problems so-"Dante was cut off by Luigi teleproting him in a closet.

"I hate this guy."Dante said.

"So my little feminine associate,what is it that troubles your soul?"Luigi wiped some tears and said:

"Bane and Andrew,why are they hating me?"shes said while sobbing.

"Well,as you probably know,my creator responding to the name Andrew has,what you people call an unstable mind,and this is because he suffered a trauma in his childhood,but if you want to find out more about him,you must ask him for that kind of ,my mutilated male associate responding to the name Bane,as you probably know,he is a revolutionary,and now I have browsed through your memories and,looks like you two had an one versus one combat which resulted in a trauma to your after Bane and my creator found you,you called him a liar,and believe it or not,to a revolutionary like Bane,this is a great insult for him."Luigi said.

"Have you seen what he did to me?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes,and I have also seen that you inflicted damage towards his mask,making him go through inhuman pain,with that said,he had all the right to attack you."Luigi said.

"He almost killed me!"Elizabeth snapped.

"Yes,and,believe it or not,you almost killed him too,by inflicting damage towards his that said,I think you should go and have a conversation with them,in hope of releasing the tension."Luigi said the he teleported me next to him,and he vanished.

After a 5 minutes in which I stared at her with eyes wide open,she finally said something:

"I've read an uncountable number of books at my life,every type of them and I can tell the difference between people who have reasons to kill,freaks like you that just enjoy killing and thugs like Bane."

"Really?This pathetic little speech that only made me wish being in a bed and sleeping was supposed to impress me?No,no,no,no,you see,the truth is,that in face of Death,we are all 's take it like this,I have four metallic tentacles and a hunting knife,and you have,well,nothing to stop me if I want to rape you or kill you,only your so called I still don't understand why are you calling me a freak?Is it the fact that I don't show my face?The fact that I dress in black?But you know,I will give you a reason to call me a...freak."I said then I removed my scarf showing a big Glasgow smile stretching from the corner of my mouth to the gasped an toked a step back.

"So,you wanna know how I got these scars?When I was kid,I had a family,like everyone were happy together,then,in one night,a thief decided to try and steal from us,he had a entered the house,killed my get's the nearest knife to try and protect her family,but she didn't had guts to kill him,so,me watching,the thief stabs her,cutting her face,he turns to me and he says:

"Why are you crying?Children should be happy!",he comes at me with the knife,sticks it in my mouth and says:"Let me show you how to SMILE!",aaaaaaaaaaand,now you know."I said while a tear was sliding down my cheek.I sobbed softly and I said:

"SO go on,call me a freak,come on,do it!Like all the people that I knew called me!COME ON!"I shouted,tears sliding down my was looking down while rubbing her right arm becasue she realized that she called a mutilated kid without parents a freak,and she was a nice person.

"I-I am sorry,I didn't know..."She said looking down.

"I've heard that every all said sorry,then they try and keep a safe distance from me."I said wiping some she hugged me and sai:"But I am really sorry,I shouldn't have judge you without knowing you well."

"Thanks...Now,you can let me go because it's a bit awkward that you don't wear your shirt."I said.

"Oh,yea,right."Elizabeth said then Luigi popped out from a wall and said:

"My female associate,I see that you learned about my creator,so,I guess,you can now spend time with your lover,while me and my creator will go and assist Bane with his plan."Luigi said then me and him vanished and Dante was teleported back.

"Can we continue?"Dante said.

"My pleasure."Elizabeth said then kissed Dante.

Meanwhile,outside the prison,Samantha,Batman,Slender Man,Evey,me and Luigi were looking at the big iron gates that leaded towards the main prison.

"Why are we here?"Bane asked.

"Patience my associate."Luigi said then he vanished and reappeared and with him,a bat mobile painted in desert camo,and with a tank turret on top of it and 10 clones.

"We are going to need an military force,to destroy this city."Luigi said.

"I see,we are going to get it from this political prison."Bane said.

"Correct."Luigi said.

"NO!I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RELEASE CRIMINALS!BLAH!"Batman said.

"The only crime that this people made was the fact that they were black."Bane said while climbing on top of the tank and people started gathering in front of Bane's tank.

"Behind you,stands a symbol of oppression,Black Gate Prison,where a thousand men have languished under the name of these two..."Bane pulls out a picture of Comstock and Elizabeth"Zachary Hale Comstock and Elizabeth Comstock!They have been held up to you,one as the Prophet of the God,and one as the shining Lamb of Columbia!You have been supplied with false idols.."Bane rips the two photos"to stop you from tearing down this CORRUPT CITY! Let me tell you the truth about Zachary Hale Comstock and Elizabeth Comstock,from the words of Lady Comstock."Bane pulls out Lady Comstock's diary and begins to read:

"Me and Comstock couldn't make a child,so we had to adopt one,but he toked one from unknown sources and gaved her to me so that I had TO MY SHAME,build a lie around this little bastard..."Bane shakes his head in disgust"I don't care what the Prophet says,I will not have this bastard living under my roof,and when I can no longer live with this lie,I will trust the people of Columbia with the truth,and I will resign."Bane stops reading and addresses to the crowd and to the prisoners:

"And do you accept this woman's resignation?"The crowd and the prisoners shout all at once:

"NO!"

"And do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the CORRUPT? "Bane asked again and the crowd and the prisoners shout again:

"NO!"

"We take Columbia from THE CORRUPT!"Bane gestures at a clone which carried an RPG the he waves his hand towards the iron gate of the crowd runs screaming.

"THE RICH!The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with nets of opportunity and we give it back to you...the is yours,none shall interfere,do as you please..."the clone fires the RPG into the iron gate making a big hole in it"but start by storming Black Gate,and FREEING THE OPPRESSED!"Bane said then clones entered the prison shooting the remaining policemen and freeing the prisoners,giving them ak47's.

The prisoner's exited the prison through the hole in the gate showing their ak47's to the puzzled crowd.

"Step forward those who would serve,for an army will be powerful will be rip from their decadent nests,and CAST OUT in the cold world that we know,and will be convened,spoils will be ENJOYED!Blood will be shed,the police will survive as they learn to serve TRUE JUSTICE!THIS GREAT CITY...it will,endure,Columbia,will survive."Bane said.

Daisy was looking at the prison from the First Lady Airship and she said:

"It looks like our masked white boy and his friends are full of surprises."

Meanwhile at Elizabeth and Dante.

Dante was now kissing her neck and the top of her chest while she was moaning Luigi decided to pay them a visit.

"My associates,if you are done here,your presence is required with the rest."Luigi said then vanished joined the rest and Bane said:

"How good fro you to join us!Now,all that we need is the location of Fink."

Then,from the street next to us,we saw a large number of Columbian soldiers,firemen and 3 handymen.

"Andrew,how many clones do you have at your control at the moment?"Bane asked.

"10."I said.

"My creator."Luigi said then vanished and reappeared and with a printer.

"Remember this?"Luigi said.

"Ooooooh,thank you big boy!"I said then I started playing at the printer,putting my DNA into it,then I turned it on and 40 clones popped out of it holding ak47's.

"REPORTING FOR DUTY MANE!"The clones shouted at once.

"War!"I said and all the clones shouted "SA MOARA MAMICUTA MEA DA!"

**A/N**

**Woww!Wat da fuck is going on here?Making out sessions,speech,clones,me writing this?!**

**If you guys are still here stay tuned for the next chapter,please review and tell me if I should keep this on or not.**


End file.
